Why me! Will I ever know?
by Kaamen
Summary: Sakura Hurano and her roommate Miki have been through life together as best friends, with their companion Naruto introduces a new friend how will everyone react... read and find out! Review please! M-language, sexuality, ect...


"Why me! Will I ever know?"

**AN: Hey everyone this is my next fic and I hope everyone loves it just as much as I do! ENJOY! And please REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto or any of the other characters... Masashi Kishimoto does so suck it up butter cup!**

Vol. 1 - "Identity crises"

Chapter 1 - "Bikinis, water, and sun!"

Why my life sucks… well it's simple, everything is my fault. The reason why everything is my fault is because it is, and that's as far as the conversation goes. Why does this happen… because of me, it's always because of me. Do I ever get any answer as to why it had to be me? No, I never will get that answer… because it's just to darn simple to explain. Because it's me, and that's that… but why blame me? Why blame anyone but yourself for what happened, why pin that blame on me? Is it because I'm always there, or just because I was the one to blame all along? The question will always be why… why does it have to be me?

Underneath lids that shine light, my path had been decided. Scrolling a peach sheet as jade orbs roll along the smooth surface.

Has my pain not been enough, what do you want me to do right, but to keep me in torture. The question has and will always be the same, and yet iron bars pierce my skin sliding in my blood as my mind breaks in two. Pain is not enough for you, but all you want is me… why is this all so confusing to me, what did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve you… my pain… my death… is all that's made from you. Nothing can succeed past this point in death, as far as it could go in horror it would be if life went on.

Indigo, steel, onyx, copper, and a mixture of jade, but mostly all I see is a flame. A freckled, speckled, and checkered vision of scarlet is all I see… it's almost like a rusted snow of many colors. Why can't I just face the fact that this will be my last day.

"Sakura wake up, and get ready!" Called a voice that interrupted my slumber.

My green eye's flew open to see a pair of chocolate colored eyes starring back. I sighed inwardly and gulped down a frightening scream as I noticed that the brown was the same brown of my roommate's.

I sighed inwardly again… this was my roommate, best friend, and lets not forget my childhood friend. Mikiroji Nakadashmi is her name, and everyone calls her Miki for short… she's over energized and usually reminds me of a battery… one of those rechargeable ones. Her personality is special, not meaning anything bad about it… but she's always so nice, caring, and friendly… I don't even think she has one enemy. Her eyes are the oddest shape I have ever seen their like a perfect circle… it makes me kind of jealous. Reason for that jealousy is because her eyes are so open, fresh, and welcoming not that the shape even matters, but it does give her a look of mystery and childishness giving her the perfect approach to any person. Her dark brown hair almost reaches her elbows, and her hair curls a bit around her heart shaped face, her cheeks hold dimples and whenever she smiles it shows. She's small, but not to small… about 5`7ft mainly the same size of me, but an inch shorter. Her body is slim and fitting, and she has her big lower lip to enhance her smile… but she doesn't at all think she's perfect. Miki can read body language like a open book, not to mention she speaks her mind and sometimes it gets her in trouble but most times it just makes people trust her more 'cause everyone knows that she's always honest. She's the ideal friend, and the best person to have as a best friend… it's like having a child by you're side all the time whether your upset, mad, or bored… she's just always there for everyone, and me.

XOXOXOXO

My roomies name is Sakura Hurano, not that the name doesn't give any meaning… just like her name Sakura sort of looks like a cherry blossom. Her light pink hair is a major stand out among her many beautiful features, and her green eyes absolutely give off a glow. Her personality is indifferent and energetic… sometimes, but if you get her on her bad side the meaning 'Until hell freezes over' isn't just a saying anymore. So I kind of have to deal with her pissed off actions when she's unhappy, and plus it's fun getting involved with her attitude. I know Sakura is a peace of work, but she's also my best friend, childhood friend, and roommate… but her fun personality is my favorite specially when she gets a really big sugar high and she gets all hyper! Now that's fun, and even though she's a major pain in the butt to argue with… she's still my best friend.

Even though I'm usually the one who gets hyper… she still goes along for the ride. I sighed inwardly just like I know Sakura did, and laid down beside her on her bed, crawling up beside her and breathing on her neck… sending shivers down her spine.

XOXOXOXO

"Stop it!" I hissed pulling my blanket over my head and imagined Miki's cheery face that laid beside me.

"But Sakura… you promised you would go and play with me today!" Whined Miki, and I could tell she was pouting on the other side of me.

"I know I said I would, but not at least until the sun comes up… now go back to sleep." I sighed at this fact… Miki never let me sleep in past sun rise… even if she had to wake me up before to get her way.

"But-" Persisted Miki.

"-No buts! Go play with you're Kiba-kun!" I argued, grimacing at the new found light that was rising from the windows, and was meeting my eyes.

"You're no fun…. We're going to be late If you don't hurry!" Ushered Miki sitting up on her knee's bouncing on my bed beside me totally ignoring my comment.

"Going to be late for what?" I grumbled under the blanket, regretting the question.

"Well… Kiba-kun invited me and you to go hang out with him and a few of the others at the beach…." Hummed Miki obviously happy with the fact of hanging out with her best friends.

The thing was that Miki and Kiba have known each other for a while now, and have became best friend that same day that they met… mainly meaning their inseparable. Everyone knows that Kiba has Miki as a best friend, and vice versa, but no one really knows how they met… I've even asked but it didn't seem like either of them noticed. Plus when I asked Miki in private Miki didn't act like anything happened, and all she said was that they met in elementary school… I even believed her… it's hard not to. She's either a very… very good liar or she's telling the truth, but there was one thing I did know that it was hard not to believe her 'cause she's an amazing actress, but I did know that she only acts when on stage and no where else. But back to the point… I knew her when we were kids, and noticed when Kiba came into the picture of our friendship… I wouldn't say I was Kiba's 'best friend for life' like Miki, but I am defiantly best friends with him.

"…. Fun…." I muttered rolling again so I was laying on my stomach, and was facing the pillow beneath me.

"I know right-" Blabbed Miki jumping off my bed, and landing with a soft thump onto the floor.

"-See you when you get back." I interrupted pretending to snore, and close out the whimpers from chocolate eyed girl.

"Oh, that's to bad… even Ino is going to be there." Miki coaxed.

I could even hear her smirk as my eyes opened when she said that Ino was going to be there…. Ino is my enemy/best friend, and it all matters about what mood their we're in if there is either going to be fighting or not. But we challenge each other over everything and anything, and has always since childhood… but if Ino is going to be there it means somethings up… or that she just wanted to go to the beach… but who am I to argue.

"WHAT! I have to get ready!" I jumped, flinging my covers off, and running into the bathroom that was built into our enormous room.

Miki sighed.

XOXOXOXO

The thing was… it was warm here and it was already half way through the school year so it was the end of January. Kiba and I had this planned for the hottest day of the month, and today's the day so we were pretty excited to get this thing started.

I watched as Sakura slammed the bathroom door behind her, hearing as she tripped inside the bathroom and made a loud crash that will probably wake up a few of the other teens sleeping in the 'FRESHMEN' dorm house. But don't get the wrong idea… this is a high school… and a university… it's a mix, but it means when someone graduates they can still stay here and still take classes with their friends that they met in high school. So it's like a bonus… and not to mention that this is the most prestigious school around, and that not just because of the mix, but because of the grades, teachers, quality, and the space of the whole school, and it's not like everyone will leave for a lower class university when this one already has everything. This school was hard to get into, but if you know the right people, have enough money, or are just plain genius you can get in… that could explain why it's like 8,689 acres of land for just a high school and university. Not to mention the massive rooms that we get, the amorous classrooms and buildings, and wide opened land space… it even takes me an hour just to get to class by foot. But the huge amount of land could be also be reason as to why the school has it's own beach, mall, grocery store, water park, amusement park, car dealership, restaurants, and fast food places… and etcetera… this place is like a mini rich town that is all free!

The bad part to all this… it takes so friggin long just to walk somewhere so all the freshmen that can't drive yet 'cause either their really back or not old enough yet get to take the trolley/bus thing that stops by, getting driven by a friend, or taxi… yes we even have taxi's. So by the time most people enter their second year of high school they have already got their drivers license and own car… 'cause you know it's just a pain in the butt to not have your own car in a huge place like this. We have our own drivers Ed and roads as well as side walks that have railings on them so no one just walks out into the road… but the best but scary part to this school is that they have police. The police is mainly to watch the roads and to see if anyone steals anything… blah, blah, blah, everything is already free except for stores and objects other than that you can get into the water park for free just like that. But if only you go to school here, and usually the schools blocked off so people outside the school can't come in to enjoy this place unless there's a celebration. Anyway back to the police point… there's more police than just the ones for the road… and I could tell you that as much as I know was that they were chosen by the directory of the schools to keep an eye on all of us.

"Sakura hurry up the sun and beach water wont wait!" I hollered at Sakura, smirking once again as I heard her rustling, and hasty foot steps paddle against the tile floor.

I smiled to myself and at Sakura clumsiness, and watched my reflection as I walked toward my body length mirror. My brown hair was tied up in messy pig tails at the back of my head, and my face was lit with adventure like always. The blue birth stone color sat as beads ringed into two silver metal loops that were connected to the top of my left ear, and my neck held my favorite gold necklace that was decorated with blue and purple rhinestones. That was probably all the bling I would ever wear on a normal day… but it worked just perfectly. My top was a light see-through orange tube top that covered over my bight baby blue bikini top. The bottoms were a pair of light jean short shorts that covered my bikini's bottom. On the other hand my bikini was a bright baby blue, but also had dark purple and pink designs swirled around the fabric. My orange flip flops were just normal and didn't heighten my long legs at all, but instead looked cute with the matching colored tube top.

I was ready… I flung my baby blue beach towel over my shoulder and winked at my reflection signaling myself for the day.

Suddenly Sakura threw open the bathroom's door and I could see her reflection in the mirror… she was looking as cute as ever wearing her light pink stringy bikini, a green tank top, and a jean skirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head and her bangs framed her delicate jaw. She also wore her flip flops, and had her white beach towel hanging over her shoulder.

XOXOXOXO

I glanced at Miki's direction, and watched her as she smiled at me through the reflection in the mirror, she was looking pretty today, and hopefully so was I.

"You look wonderful Sakura, you ready to go yet?" Asked Miki tilting her head as she turned around to face me shinning a bright toothy smile stretching her dimples.

"Almost Miki… and thanks." I replied shyly.

"No prob, I'll bring the Mustang around to the front! See you there!" Miki dangled my keys to my Mustang in front of me to show me, and skipped towards the door smiling before leaving the room shutting the door.

I sighed then smirked at her freewill… I walked towards my wooden dresser and grabbed my pink sun glasses/shades that sat there and placed them on top of my head. It's kind of funny that Miki had my keys when she can't even drive yet… but she always pop up with things that we need anyways. I smirked and made my way down to Miki with my Mustange… I have been teaching her how to drive… but I'm not the best driver myself, and she certainly qualifies for the world worst driver award.

…. Wait… quote 'I'll bring the Mustang around to the front!'… uh oh…. I started to run down towards the front of the dorm, and passing the elevator and using the stairs still running frantically. My Mustang was my baby… and if anything happened to it…. Oh Miki you are so dead if anything happens to my car, and if you didn't get killed in a car crash I'll kill you myself!

"MIKI!" I screeched as I ran out of the front doors of the dorm figuring to see a ambulance and cops… but instead what I saw was my red Mustang sitting there with Miki in the passenger seat looking at me calmly.

"Ya." Giggled Miki out the window.

I opened my mouth and expected to say something, but all I did was walk around to the drivers seat, get in, start the ignition, and drive off towards the schools private beach. Miki blabbered on and on to me about how much fun this trip will be, and how her and Kiba have been planning for this awesome private spot that you can reserve. That's about all I caught out of her babbling, but when we finally got there after following Miki's instructions I gasped in awe. The beach was beautiful, and the sun was already up shinning around the sand giving off a crystal like appearance, and the water was looking calm and soothing.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Spurted Miki as she jumped out from the Mustang, and onto the golden sand of the beach.

XOXOXOXO

I turned my head as Sakura was getting out her Mustang, and watched her lock the beeper behind her as she made her way to my side.

"Isn't this amazing!" I boomed viewing the dancing water that was begging to rush and make waves.

"You could say that again… hey Miki…." Cooed Sakura as she walked by my side towards the middle of the beach.

"Ya…." I sang kicking off my sandals so my feet could treasure the feel of the sand between my toes.

"Where are we suppose to be going?" Implied Sakura looking around the beach as I picked up my sandals from the ground.

"Over there in that beach house! Let's go!" I Giggled running through the sand towards the beach house.

Sakura snorted at me and joined in on the running through the smooth sand… I sped up as Sakura quickened and made it to the beach house before her.

"Nice try." I hummed standing on the deck of the house watching Sakura as she ran up to me.

"Who said I was trying!" Boasted Sakura huffing to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Come on!" I Buzzed grabbing hold of Sakura's arm, and hulling her towards the door of the beach house.

I opened the door and it was everything I though it would be the lights were bright, and the room was wide and open with a wide screen TV against the far wall that was across from the entrance to the kitchen with a couch facing it. Inside Kiba stood there in swimming shorts and a loose brown t-shirt with his arms out and I flung myself at him hugging him.

"You guys finally showed up!" Piped Kiba placing me back down onto the ground.

"Ya, well Sakura wanted to sleep in this morning… Kiba-kun, where is everyone?" I chimed looking around the room, and only seeing Sakura still standing at the door looking blankly at Kiba and I.

"There out back already in the water." Added Kiba pointing to the door besides the kitchen's entrance.

"Oh, okay go ahead Sakura, Kiba and I have to finish setting up!" I sang grabbing Kiba's arm, and dragging him off into the kitchen as Sakura stood there watching.

I didn't let go of Kiba's arm until I heard the back door open and close, and then I looked up at him and we both sighed.

"That was close." Kidded Kiba smiling down at me showing his canines, and I smiled back.

"What was close?"

We both froze and our faces turned into shock as we heard a voice the was behind us. We both turned our heads slowly towards the voice… and towards the person that was behind us.

XOXOXOXO

I opened the back door and it click behind me I walked out into the sun, and saw a whole bunch of my friends…. Mainly the whole gang from school was here even though it was a pretty small group it was ours, and many of us were parts of different clicks we all managed to stay friends.

There was Ino Yamanaka who was laying on her beach towel in the sand under a umbrella, her bikini was a dark purple and was very stringy compared to mine. Her long blond hair was tied up in pig tails at the top of her head unlike when she usually puts her hair in just a pony tail. She laid on her stomach as the umbrella only shaded the sun from her face, and the back of bikini top was undone showing her flawless smooth back. Ino also had very long legs that were perfect and had a great figure with big boobs… she reminded me of a model. Obviously Ino isn't in the same click as the rest of us, but still hangs out with us 'cause she has known me and Naruto since childhood… she was my first friend… well besides for Miki.

Also there was Naruto Uzumaki the dumb pine cone blond who loved everything and everyone… especially a little noodle creation called ramen. He is more energetic and hyper… plus annoying than Miki, but also has a wonderful side of truth and friendship with every person he meets. His famous catch frays 'Believe it!' always manages to follow a stupid idea, but still gives us hope. His blond porcupine head is a pure blond like Ino's and always manages to stay standing up straight. Right now he was in a pair of bright orange swim trunks running through the water chasing a seagull that had stolen a instant packet of ramen from Naruto's bag. You could say that Naruto hangs out with anyone and everyone… besides the popular people… and has fun doing it. He's just a ball of energy, and everyone who knows him has learned something from him even if he is to stupid to notice.

The food expert Choji Akimichi is also here… he's not the most athletic person here but loves to eat… preferably chips. So yes people could call him fat, chubby, or obese… but never to his face… but I think that he's just enjoying life meaning enjoying eating. He also is smart… about things about food… he knows when or where a food had been produced and if it's any good by… tasting it. He also is very instinctual about spices, different types of produce, and the chemicals in food… not that he would admit it, but each of us had managed to view the genius in action. His spiky long brown hair really puts the affect on the word porcupine, and he sat in one of the beach chairs at a table munching on a bag of chips in his swim suit. He's nice and usually hangs out with the cooking girls… you know the girls in the school who are totally obsessed with cooking they actually adore Choji and always let him taste test their new foods and drool over his knowledge of food.

Let's not forget about Lee Rock the most obsessed and youthful one here… even though he's a year older than everyone. Lee is very… different… he's energetic and takes things to new extremes like whenever he has a test he studies his brain out until the day of, and he never quits. I still have to figure out if her got that from hanging around Naruto or the other way around… their both really determined at everything they do. Lee's dark black hair is the shape of a bowl on top of his head, and he always wears green… usually clothes that cover everything but for his feet, hands, and head. But this time he's wearing a green whole swim suit thing… I think there called a full body swim suit… but I have no idea. He's also helping Naruto catch the seagull that had stole Naruto's ramen pack, and let me just say that Lee Isn't the one to give up. He also hangs out with different people, but most people stay away from his crazy actions… so this got him to turn to his gym teacher Gai-sensei… who he strangely looks, and acts exactly like.

Anyways… I walked down the steps, and over to Ino who lifted her head to see who was coming, and then smiled brightly when she saw it was her pink headed best friend.

"Forehead what's up?" Invited Ino as she patted the spot next to her, but she then moved her arms to tie up the back of her bikini that held up her boobs.

"Hey Ino-pig nothings really up, but how are you?" I asked walking over to place my towel next to hers than sat down on it and smiled at her as she did the same.

"I'm good I just got a little bored, but not anymore since you're here now!" Screech Ino grasping hold of both of my hands and holding them between hers.

"…. Um Ino…." I questioned watching her happy face carefully, she nodded in response for me to continue. "Why are you hear? Shouldn't you be shopping today… it is Sunday after all."

Wait why did I say that… she shops everyday… I think Miki's getting through to me.

"What… you don't want me here forehead." Pouted Ino looking away towards the beach house.

"No, no it's not that I was just wondering that's all!" I vowed clasping her hands inside of mine, Ino still looked over to the beach house and starred intently.

"There is a reason I'm here… and it's in the kitchen." Coaxed Ino, smirking.

"Hu?" I dropped Ino's hand and scratched the back of my head. "You're here, because of the… food?" I prodded confused.

"No that's why Choji's here not me… it's because of what's in the kitchen…." Cooed Ino smiling evilly at the house, then turned back to me.

"Wow… what d-did I do…." I stuttered as I watched Ino's facial expressions change from evil to a smiling face, and she waved her hand at me and tried to hold in a giggle.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong-" Hushed Ino as a ear piercing scream interrupted her….

Ino and I looked at the beach house in a rush and I stood up and ran to the beach house, entered, turned the corner into the kitchen looking for Miki who was in the room… then stopped my eyes widened and I took in the view. "Holly shit…."

For some reason… this was the day it all started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and please Review if you like, dislike or love.

Chose any reason to review I don't care, just do it!

Love yours truly

-Kaamen


End file.
